


Flu Season

by fonduelefou (IntoTheStardust)



Series: Gone Viral [1]
Category: Jacksepticeye (RPF), Markiplier (RPF), Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Jack has a cold, M/M, Nothing serious, Sick Character, Sick Jack, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8627491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntoTheStardust/pseuds/fonduelefou
Summary: It's flu season and Jackaboy has caught the bug...thankfully Mark is there to look after him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I just wrote this to make myself feel better since I'm down with the flu right now. It worked! Hopefully you enjoy it :)  
> I didn't read through this so there mayyyyy be an error or two, if you find one just let me know and I'll fix it! :)

Jack woke up at just past three in the morning feeling as though he had been hit by the world’s biggest truck. His joints ached, his throat burned with the heat of a thousand suns, and his every sinus felt stuffed with cotton. Cotton which was attempting to punch its way out from under his skin, that is. He pushed Mark’s arm off of his body and slid painfully out of bed, each of his muscles screaming in protest. He made his way downstairs slowly and filled a cup with cool water, forcing himself to drink every last drop even though it felt like sandpaper (and tasted like it, too). He washed out the cup with warm water and soap to kill whatever germs he might have contaminated it with, then made his way back upstairs. He had to stop halfway up to catch his breath, seeing as he couldn’t breathe through his nose and his throat was too sore to breathe very deeply. Only a few seconds after he had stopped moving, he heard the sound of footsteps from above getting closer, and soon enough the stairs were shaking slightly as Mark came into view, rubbing at his eyes tiredly.

“Sorry, did I wake you?” Jack asked, his voice hoarse and quiet.

Mark yawned, waving a hand dismissively. “It’s fine. I take it you’re sick? Or did you just swallow a bag of gravel?”

“Nah, I’m definitely sick. I feel like complete shite,” Jack replied, his throat already objecting to the small amount of talking he was doing. 

Without saying a word, Mark walked over to Jack and lifted him up bridal-style. Jack wasn’t even feeling well enough to chastise him for it when he began to carry him the rest of the way upstairs, setting him down gently on the bed and propping him up with pillows against the headboard. Mark pulled the covers up to his chest, then walked over to the closet, grabbed a fluffy blanket, and threw that over Jack as well.

“Mark, it’s too warm.” Jack complained, trying to push the blanket off, but Mark pulled it back up and tucked it tightly under Jack’s sides, sitting down on the bed beside the sick man. 

“You need to be warm right now, Jack. It’ll help fight off whatever it is that you have, so you’ll just have to bear it.” Mark said. He lifted a hand to Jack’s forehead, feeling for a temperature. “You don’t feel hot, so I don’t think you have a fever. Give me a few minutes, I’ll be right back.” 

Mark got back off the bed, placing a quick kiss on Jack’s temple before walking out of the bedroom and down the stairs. Jack could hear the sound of pots and pans being moved around, cupboards being opened and closed, as well as the _clink_ of bowls and mugs. He closed his eyes and laid back against the pillows behind him, thankful for the slight elevation, which at least lessened some of the unbearable pressure in his sinuses. 

“Hey, don’t fall asleep just yet,” Mark said, jolting Jack out of his half-asleep state. He must have had his eyes closed for longer than he thought.

“I’m sick, I can do what I want,” Jack grumbled.

“Sure, once you’ve had everything that I have here, you can do whatever the hell you want,” Mark agreed, sitting down on the bed beside Jack with a tray balanced carefully on his knees.

“Mark—” Jack groaned, seeing the food and drink that was on the tray.

“No, I don’t care, you’re having all of it, even if it means I have to feed you myself.” Mark said sternly, though with a soft smile. 

Too drained to put up an argument, Jack sighed. “Fine. What did ya bring me?”

Mark grinned, satisfied that Jack had agreed so easily. “First, I have some delicious chicken noodle soup. Old family recipe!”

Jack narrowed his eyes, “Which side of the family?”

“The Campbell side, of course!” Mark said with a wink.

Jack rolled his eyes, smiling. “Mark, you don’t _have_ a Campbell side of the family.”

“But I _can_ if I want to,” Mark said with a laugh.

“That was terrible,” Jack said, smiling wider against his will.

“You know you love me,” Mark coaxed.

“After that joke? I dunno…” Jack teased, making Mark pout playfully. “Obviously I love you, ya big doof. Now are you gonna feed me, or can I sleep?”

“No, no sleeping yet,” Mark lifted the tray from his knees and placed it on the nightstand closest to him. He took the bowl of soup in one hand and a spoon in the other, adjusting the way he was sitting so that he could have the bowl closer to Jack to minimize the amount of liquid that would get spilled. He scooped up a spoonful of the soup and blew gently across it so that it wouldn’t burn Jack’s tongue, then held it out for Jack to eat. It took quite a while, but eventually Jack swallowed the last of the soup, relief flooding through him when he saw there was nothing left of it.

Mark placed the bowl back on the tray, retrieving a bottle of medicine and a small measuring spoon in its place. He uncapped the bottle and poured the dark red liquid into the measuring spoon.

“Open up,” Mark ordered, and Jack obeyed, swallowing the foul tasting substance as quickly as he could. It burned a little at first, but soon the burning sensation was replaced by an almost numb feeling. Mark placed the medicine bottle and measuring spoon back on the tray beside the soup bowl, handing Jack a mug of warm tea. “Drink that, then you can have a bath, and then you can sleep.”

“Hey, you didn’t say anything about taking a bath before,” Jack argued sluggishly. He really, really just wanted to go to sleep.

“Yeah, well, it’ll help you feel better,” Mark said. He let Jack finish his tea, then took the mug and set it on the tray alongside everything else. He stood up from the bed and walked into the bathroom, turning the bath tap on and fiddling with the water temperature until it was just right. He poured a bit of bubble bath solution under the running water, thinking that Jack would probably appreciate its soothing properties. Once the tub was full, Mark turned off the taps and walked back into the bedroom, shaking his head fondly when he saw that Jack was breathing deeply with his eyes closed. 

He stood beside Jack and gently shook his shoulder until he opened his eyes. “Come on, bath is ready.”

“I don’t wanna…” Jack whined, pressing his face into his pillow. 

Mark sighed, gently pulling the covers off of Jack before sliding his arms under him, one by his knees and the other at his shoulders, and lifting him from the bed, Jack wrapping his arms around Mark’s shoulders. He carried him into the bathroom, then set him down gently on his feet. Mark helped Jack remove his shirt as he kicked off his pyjama pants, then held an arm out for Jack to grab onto as he climbed into the bath and sat down, seeing as he was a little wobbly on his feet. Jack sank down in the water until only his head was above, closing his eyes as he felt the water relaxing his muscles. Mark let him lay there quietly for a moment, sitting on the edge of the bath to make sure that he didn’t fall asleep and drown. 

“Here, let me wash your back,” Mark said, grabbing a sponge and soaking it in the bath.

Jack groaned reluctantly, but sat up so that Mark could do what he wanted, though he kept his eyes closed. The soft feeling of the sponge against his back eased the pain in his muscles even further, and he sighed contentedly. Mark moved the sponge up higher, around Jack’s shoulders and neck, and then back down to his back. He continued this pattern for about half an hour before the water started to get a little too cool for his liking. He helped Jack get out of the bath and dried him off quickly and thoroughly, wrapping him in a dry towel as he hurriedly went back into the bedroom to get a clean pair of pyjamas for Jack to wear. Once Jack was dressed, Mark picked him up yet again, even though Jack was feeling a little better and could definitely have walked by himself. He set him down gently on the bed, and Jack crawled under the covers.

“Can I sleep now?” Jack asked drowsily.

Mark chuckled, getting in under the covers beside him. “Yes, you can sleep now. Come here,”

Jack turned on his side and shuffled closer to Mark, laying his head on his chest. “You’re gonna get sick, y’know,”

“I’m not going to get sick, I’m invincible! Markiplier doesn’t get sick, sick gets Markiplier!” Mark replied in a comically deep (that is, even deeper than usual) voice.

“Markiplier is not Chuck Norris,” Jack scoffed with a small smile. 

“Or is he?” Mark replied in the same deep voice as before, raising an eyebrow. 

“No, pretty sure he’s not. You’re goin’ to get sick, there’s no way around it. It’s flu season and you’re currently laying right against a sick person.”

“Yeah, you’re right. I don’t care though, it’s worth it.” Mark admitted, kissing him softly on his forehead. 

“Such a sap,” Jack teased.

“But I’m _your_ sap,” Mark retaliated. 

“Yeah, you are. Now shush and let me sleep, please.” Jack said, closing his eyes and snuggling closer to Mark’s body.

“Hope you feel better when you wake up,” Mark said, placing another kiss to his head. 

“Hmm,” was the only thing he got in reply. 

Mark lifted his arm, the one not trapped under Jack, and laid it across Jack’s back, softly stroking his hand through Jack’s soft hair. He continued the motion until Jack’s breathing became deep and even, signalling that he had fallen asleep. Mark smiled to himself as he watched Jack sleep, his chest rising and falling in a slow rhythm, marveling at how he could make even such a simple, everyday thing endearing.

**Author's Note:**

> and then he sneezed


End file.
